An Ode to Les Anglais
by no one of importance
Summary: Ever think guys are lucky? Lucky they don't have to deal with some of the things women do? Well...Raito learns how lucky he was, read the prologue to get the whole idea. Rated M for future sexual situations, and language. chapters will be uploaded soon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, the characters, or anything related to the manga (and anime, though I refuse to watch it). This is pure fanbased, and was written because guys are just too damn lucky.

A/N: I came up with this idea when les anglais sont arrives, for those that don't know french girl "slang", you might get what that means now. It was a random idea and I just started writing. It was very differnet for me since I usually write yoai, but I still think of it that way... Enjoy this prologue - No One of Importance ^ ^

He couldn't believe it was happening, yet there the human was, writhing in his bed from a high fever. Ryuk chewed at his lip as he watched the suffering human, too fevered to wake up from his troubled sleep. The shinigami stared down at the paper he received after his summons to the Shinigami Realm. He was most amused by the teen's enthusiasm with the Death Note, however he never imagined it would actually come to this point. He had already killed ten thousand criminals, were there truly so many? How the kills flew by and stacked up to this towering sum. The shinigami grimaced, how would he explain this to the human? Had it truly come to this point? He remembered what the king said, the balance was lost, and now the human had to correct what he had done.

The teen moaned in his pain, the shinigami winced at the high frequency and the light sound of the noise. It was low from the pain the human was going through, the…the changes the human was going through. The shinigami looked out the teen's window into the night. Snow still drifted lazily down from the cloudy night sky. The shinigami shuddered at the whimper which escaped the teen's lips. He only hoped the fun would continue, but…but with the news he had for the teen, he knew there was a very slim chance. It was that lady that sent the teen over, that poor FBI woman. Perhaps if it was just another criminal this wouldn't be happening, if it was another rapist…the Shinigami slid his yellow eyes closed, but this? Really?

Ryuk could not stay in that room much longer, he needed to leave with some sanity intact. He was half way through the wall when the rustling of the bed stopped and the labored breathing lessened. "Ry-Ryuk?" the teen called softly, voice floating through the air like music. The shinigami wince and turned slowly around. Doe brown eyes stared at him, still drowsy from sleep and fever. "Where did you go off to?" the teen whispered as those brown eyes fluttered closed. The round face lying on the white pillow contorted from a wave of pain.

**"I was summoned to the Shinigami Realm, kiddo," **why lie, why hide anything now, it was clearly too late.

"W-what for?" the teen tried to keep a whimper in but the pain and fever won out against the teen's will.

**"Raito…I…"** he trailed off staring down once more at the paper in his skeletal hands. One warm brown eye opened, immediately drawn to the parchment in the shinigami's hands.

"What's that?" the teen gritted out while gasping in pain as slender hands gripped bed sheets tightly, twisting the white fabric.

**"Raito, I forgot to mention something," **there, he said it all, he managed to get it all out! The distorted skeletal figure anticipated an angry out burst but the teen could only writhe from a new wave of pain. **"There are other…punishments for using the…for a human using the Death Note, and a human using it excessively," **the teen gave out another moan as the lithe frame shook from the pain, **"I never expected you to go so far…and now…Raito, you've killed ten thousand humans already, do you know what that does to the balance of the…of the universe? Perhaps if it was ten thousand over the span of ten years, but it has only been a few months. For every death one birth must replace it, at least one birth," **Raito gave a cry, back arching from the agony of this strange fever. **"The balance is thrown completely and to add on to that…Raito, you have to correct this," **the teen was whimpering, curling up into a ball as that last nasty wave left.

"Ryuk, what are you…" the teen trailed off hearing the weak and soft words which were strangely emanating from him. He shot up in his bed, the pain having left him fully. He hurried to the bathroom across the hall and stared at his reflection. His face was softer and thinner, in fact, his whole body seemed slimmer and softer. "I couldn't have sweat…" he trailed off catching the sound of his voice, it was higher and overall softer, and not the low timber he remembered. He whirled around staring at the shinigami. "Ryuk what did you mean I have to correct the 'balance'?" he winced at the high octave his voice took and his eyes widened fearfully.

Ryuk handed the teen the paper he had been holding, **"You like taking away life so much, the real Gods decided you needed to create some,"** a slender shaking hand took the paper and doe brown eyes widened at the words written on it. **"I thinking killing that FBI woman was a bad idea, she was your ten thousandth victim," **the teen swallowed his throat suddenly dry.

"I'm going to die?" he whispered weakly as his throat tightened and the desire to cry came over him strongly. His knees gave out under him and he slumped to the ground while still staring at the sheet of paper. The teen looked down at his…his body, he slowly unbuttoned his sleep shirt before hurriedly wrapping it tightly around him. He stared up at the shinigami in horror, "Explain," he pleaded as tears slipped down his face.

**"Raito, I've seen this happen once before, but the man, this did not happen to him…perhaps because that victim was a man…" **the shinigami shook his head as he remembered the black plague. The human population was much smaller back then so it did not take as many kills with the Death Note, but still **"You will have three months to…to conceive or you will be killed," **

"What?" the teen sobbed trying to get to…to her feet. "Will I be like this…forever?" the crying teen asked with trembling lips.

**"I don't know, whenever the balance is reset or you learn your lesson. You'll have to wait until then to find out," **there was a strained silence filled with the teen's sobbing, **"Did you think it would only affect you humans? Our…our life source was being taken from us, and the Gods were loosing their children, the whole universe is complicated kid, you shouldn't have fucked with it so much and so fast," **the shinigami chided.

"Why didn't you tell me?" those doe brown eyes looked so betrayed and filled with so much shame.

**"Didn't realize until too late," **the teen glared at the shinigami past…her tears. Shaking…her head…she got up and went to…her room. Throwing on some clothes and a jacket the teen moved to the computer desk containing the Death Note. Undoing the trap and retrieving the notebook was easy and took less than a minute. Grabbing a book back and filling it with Raito's saved up money and some more clothes the teen sneaked downstairs and out the door. **"What are you doing?"**

"I can't stay there any more Ryuk," Raito winced at the sound of…her voice. Gritting her teeth in shame the…young woman walked through the bitter night to the subway.

**"You might not want to used the Death Note for a while, it may make things worse for you,"**

"What about the names I have written down?" The shinigami knew the teen was referring to the deaths set for future dates.

**"They were already counted for. How many names did you write after you killed her?"** Raito paid for the subway ticket and got onto the train before responding to the shinigami.

"Twenty, fifty, I don't know it's been a few days," the teen whispered, staring out at the speeding tunnels. "Maybe a hundred," the shinigami winced at the number, shaking his head in pity.

**"Do you have any plans?"** he looked expectantly at the teen in front of him.

"I need to get pregnant right?" the shinigami nodded his head grimacing along with the teen, "I need to start dating then," the teen tried to laugh at her joke but ended up sobbing.

A/N: There you go, the prologue. The next chapters should come up pretty fast; I just have to finish editing before posting the other chapters. Hopefully people like it. I'm not a fan for these kinds of stories, but I was feeling a little pissed off that guys don't have to experience the same pains we do, so…heh. Sincerely – No One of Importance ^ ^


	2. The Red Ladies

**Discliamer:** I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

A/N: Here's the second chapter, I forgot to mention, **Bold** is ryuk speaking _Itallics_ is someone talking over a phone. Enjoy this chapter, - No One of Importnace

"What do you mean?" the graying man asked in shock as his wife continued to talk. "Are you sure, have you tried calling him?" the man bit his lip before shaking his head, "Maybe you're mistaken, it's so unlike him, he wouldn't…" he trailed off listening to his wife sob. "I'm sure he's alright, he's a big boy, dear stop crying," There was a pause before the man gave a frustrated sigh, "I promise, I'll find him, don't worry. He's a smart kid, I'm sure he's fine," with that the man hung up and went to get some more coffee.

"What was that about, Yagami-san?" the stoic detective asked as he searched through files on his computer.

"My son's missing, my wife's worried he was abducted or that he ran away," the man sat down looking distressed, "It's just not like him, my wife said he went to bed early feeling feverish and now he's gone and his cell phone left on his desk," the man worried his lip as he looked down at his coffee.

"Is that so?" the pale detective rose one fine eyebrow; the youth was starting to look like a suspect, especially with the death of Penbar who was tailing the teen. Watari came in at that moment carrying a newspaper, which he handed to the quirky man.

"Naomi hung herself," the elderly man stated calmly. The pale man's eyes widened marginally, he knew the woman wouldn't do that, not even if her husband died. She would be dedicated to figuring out who did it, who Kira was. This only further made the younger Yagami a suspect.

"Hmm…your son runs away just when he becomes our main suspect," the graying man straightened in his seat with his eyes wide.

"What are you saying Ryuuzaki-san?" Ryuuzaki smirked slightly before he turned around to the task force.

"I am saying that your son is our main suspect, and I find it suspicious that he ran away,"

"Your boyfriend dumped you that hard?" a petite woman asked as she held the crying brunette. "You poor thing, you have nowhere to live!" she talked around the cigarette in her mouth and stroked the girl's hair. "I can't believe men sometimes!" she growled as she pulled away from the crying teen. "Why don't we get you into some clothes that shows what a pretty girl you are, hmm?" she asked with a smile in her voice. The teen nodded slowly as she accepted the aide of the older woman.

Raito wasn't sure how she ended up here, in this seedy establishment, and she knew she'd regret it. The woman saw how frightened she was and figured it was some nervous little boy trying to loose his virginity. When she chewed the teen out she was shocked to find out the boy was actually a girl who was just been kicked out of her apartment by her boyfriend, and then was accosted by some strange violent man, which was why she was dressed like a male.

The woman led the frightened girl to the back room where her girls waited when they were finished working. She hummed as she perused through the many outfits they had. The only thing that looked like it would fit the willowy girl was this cute gothic Lolita outfit. The girl looked at the outfit wearily and the woman rolling her eyes moved the girl to behind a changing screen. The girl was hesitant to remover her clothes so the woman helped her, and laughed when the girl covered her self; well, what little she had to cover. "I'll see if we have any A-cups," she called, a laugh in her voice.

**"Kukukuku," **the teen glared at the shinigami as a blush continued to spread across her face. **"You might be flat, but you have curves," **the shinigami snickered as he was thrown one last indignant glare before the woman came back with a few black lacey bras and a matching pair of black lace underwear. They tired on a few of the bras before going with a 34A. Raito was blushing beet red as the woman helped her put it on.

"There we go, now you're nice and secure," she stated as she finished adjusting the straps. The wire dug into Raito's chest and was extremely uncomfortable. The lace felt strange against her breast also, it was soft but uncomfortable. Raito quickly slipped on the underwear before anymore comments were made. The woman looked at Raito in the lingerie and gave a wistful smile. "You could be one of my girls, you may be a little flat but…you have a great body," Raito made an offended noise while her ears turned red in embarrassment.

**"Don't you need to get pregnant?"** at that reminder Raito deflated a little while slipping on the strange dress.

"I don't know if I could prostitute" the woman cut her off with a laugh.

"Oh dear! We drug our clients before that happens," the teen rose an eyebrow taking in the wicked glint behind the woman's warm looking eyes. "We're cons my dear, we rob those men blind," she gave a little smile as she thought over their game, "and we black mail some into silence," Raito smiled a little herself. That wasn't a bad idea, a crime yes, but who was Kira to talk?

"Maybe I could do that," she whispered as her doe brown eyes stared at the girl in the mirror. The dress accentuated Raito's newly found curves and seemed to exaggerate what was on her chest. Her hair was the problem now, she always had been proud of the perfectly coiffed locks when she still had a dick, but now it looked so strange on her. She tugged at one of the strands while she bit her lip, how was this going to work?

"I have a few wigs, and we could get you extensions," Raito turned around to the woman and smiled gratefully. "You seem pretty smart, with a little training you could go quite far, maybe even take up a post at that fancy new hotel," she took Raito by the hand and led her out into the room with the rest of the girls. She bowed before all of them and gave a princely smile making some of the girls blush.

**"You're a girl now Raito, you're a girl. You might want to refrain from doing that," **with a blush the teen bowed his head, a few of the girls giggled in response. The woman came back with chestnut colored extensions, a perfect match for the brunette who still had her head bowed. She clipped the hair seamlessly into Raito's hair and then manipulated it into two flowing pigtails. Once done she turned to the expectant young women sitting in front of her.

"Good evening girls!" she cried with a bright smile. In response there was a chorus of 'Good evening Mamman Rouge' If Raito knew her French, they called her mom. The woman turned to Raito before gesturing to the other girls, "This poor dear was horribly dumped by a very cruel man, she will be a new sister, welcome her warmly, dear what was your name?" Raito froze, what was her name? She ran through millions of female names but continued to choke.

"Ah…um…S-Sayu!" he stuttered out finally, why had he picked his sister's name? Or _her_ sister's name, to reflect Raito's current gender.

"Well now that won't do, hmm…Misa, yes, after that adorable little model. That will be your work name. Madame Misa, Misa Rouge. You are a Lady now, and we'll get you trained like one too," the woman smirked in delight, Raito could only wonder what was going to happen, and Ryuk was laughing his head off.

**"Kukukuku, don't forget, three months to conceive, kukukuku"** the teen tried not to pale at that reminder as he was introduced to her 'sisters'.

A/N: There you go the next chapter, it's short but the next one is quite long. – No One of Importance


	3. Oh Matsuda

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Death Note, cause if I did, Raito would be everyone's bitch and get fucked by Matsuda and L all day long! ^ ^ Oh and the anime wouldn't be so crappy!

A/N: Now that I've made a few enemies, enjoy this chapter, there's some not very graphic sex, since i get the oogies writing about 'straight' parings. Enjoy! - no one of importance

The days passed slowly, but were filled with etiquette and seduction lessons. Raito felt ashamed every time she found herself blushing at the demonstrated methods. Well, give her a break; she was a male until a few days ago! Women were still attractive, and she caught herself giving the prince-charming looks he always gave girls. Groaning and hiding her head she pulled her self together to focus on the most recent method of seduction. She mused at how similar her old methods were to these. You smiled with a little less determination, but still promised the same things in the looks. You were softer and a little shyer. Yes, that was how it worked now.

Raito would soon be ready for her first job. The teen was the gothic Lolita character. Smiling at the painted face in the mirror and curling the brunette extensions. Raito practiced some of her newly acquired skills. The teen heard a cough behind her from the shinigami who seemed to be…seemed to be blushing. The teen glanced around the room and noticed no one was really paying attention so risked talking to the death god. "Like what you see?" she teased, a smirk spreading across her face.

**"The lipstick reminds me of apples,"** the shinigami mumbled, making the teen chuckle. That was the first time the shinigami mentioned the fruit since this ordeal began.

"Really?" she asked arching a finely plucked eyebrow. Giving the shinigami a sultry look through the mirror he whispered "are you sure?"

**"I'm going to go find apples, lots of apples," **Ryuk hurriedly stated as he floated through the nearest wall, causing the teen to chuckle as she touched up her eyeliner. Her face was hardly recognizable with the makeup! She was thankful for that and the lessons she went through on it, now there was less of a chance of being figured out as Raito. Apparently the police were looking for him, Raito, she heard them talking about it on the news, but was not sure how far they would go. With in another few weeks the criminals will stop dying; this would probably link Raito further to the Kira killings if L was not already suspecting him. Or maybe it would confuse the man? The teen sighed, that seemed unlikely.

"Good evening girls!" The woman had waltzed into the room with her usual cloud of smoke and everyone scrambled over sit before with knees folded under them and hands in their laps.

"Good evening Mamman Rouge!" the called back, their backs straight with their shoulders back. The woman stared at them all with her hands clasped together and pride sparkling in her eyes.

"Listen everyone, I will be assigning your places," one after another girl got up from there place thanking Mamman Rouge for their placement and leaving abruptly. Raito's heart was pounding as she waited, the seconds ticking by felt like hours. "Miss Misa," she cooed, looking at her clipboard, "the bar on third street," Raito got up smiling as he bowed and thanked the woman. She slipped on the black lacy gloves and grabbed her crop-top black jacket.

Once reaching the bar Raito flashed the broach on her jacket to the doorman, it was their sign and he let her waltz right in. The broach was a small red cross with a black scythe in the center of it. It seemed to fit Raito perfectly, with a smirk spread across her face she sauntered up to the bar and ordered a water with mint at the bottom after winking at the barkeep who nodded his head. Ryuk joined her shortly after scanning the crowd with his yellow eyes. Raito sipped her drink through the thin black straw while her doe eyes scanned the room as well. The door opened again and four men entered. Raito's heart started pounding in her ears as her eyes took in her father and his collogues. She bit her lip as her eyes followed them to their seats as she continued to look at the mirror behind the bar. That was how she was taught to do her scoping, looking for a reflective surface and scan the room. She watched their lips move as they sat down, glad that she had taken lessons on that while she was still a male and in school.

"Why does L think my son would be here?" L was even looking for him? So the bastard deduced Raito was Kira, claps for him. Raito narrowed his eyes as he looked at what Aizawa was saying.

"Who knows what the freak thinks, I need a drink,"

"But we're supposed to be on duty," figures Matsuda would be the one trying to do the right thing.

"I need a drink," that surprised Raito; the teen couldn't remember the last time her father drank. "I just hope L's wrong about Raito…he-he couldn't be Kira…could he?" Raito's eyes slid closed as she read that, she took a calming breath, trying to keep her tears back. She fixed her gaze back at the four men and continued to read their lips.

"I say get a round a beers, and try to cheer up," Mori folded his hands under his chin when he said that. "Matsuda, I'm sure L would understand. It's the end of the week and I think we've earned at least one beer," Matsuda finally caved and was the one forced to get the drinks. Taking her gaze off them she continued to eye the room, looking innocent as she sipped her drink. There was a man to her left looking at her.

She lowered her eyelashes, presenting a lonely and forlorn expression. She sighed and pursed her lips together in a cute way as she 'stared' at her drink. The man she noticed to her left started walking toward her as Matsuda reached the bar. The man set his glass down next to her glass. She looked up shyly, looking at the man through her lashes. "Hello" her greeting was cut off by a slap. She gasped as hurt blossomed across her cheek. Normally Raito would have responded with a death glare and a punch, but too many potential targets were now watching her. Raito's eyes started watering and she looked at the man fearfully as she stumbled off her stool to back away from him. However the man grabbed her arm tightly and sneered at her.

"You're one of those thieving bitches!" he growled slapping her again, making Raito give a little scream as the man held her wrist tighter before fiercely grabbing her hip. "Fucking whores, conning us men"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried, as she tried to pull away from the man who slapped her once more.

"Don't lie, you fucking thieving whore!" he jerked Raito by her jacket before gesturing at the broach. "That's your bitches' symbol isn't it!" He shoved her into the bar and was going to strike her again when his arm was caught.

"I think you've had enough and should leave," the voice was low and threatening, Raito 'fearfully' looked up at her savior, Matsuda. The man whirled around to punch the detective put he missed and Matsuda effectively knocked the man out with one punch. Raito, thinking quickly, ran and hid behind Matsuda, clutching his arm with her gloved hands and crying into his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father and the other detectives clapping and giving Matsuda proud looks. "Are you alright Miss?" he asked as he sat Raito down.

The barkeep gestured to the bouncers, "Get this raving drunk out of my bar!" he barked as he grabbed some ice for the Lady Red. He would tell Mamman Rouge about the ordeal today, and make sure the bastard was on every bouncers list. It was ruining both their businesses.

Raito sniffled as Matsuda offered a tissue from his coat pocket. Raito blotted under her eyes and weakly nodded her head as her lips trembled. "Thank you, you are true hero," she whispered shyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Matsuda blushed scarlet and coughed a little.

"Uh…umm…what was that about?" the girl shook her head giving a little sob.

"I don't know," Raito then carefully unpinned the broach and hid it in her fist; Matsuda did not notice the action. "I'm just thankful you stopped him," Raito forced a blush and looked at him coyly. The barkeep was giving her a look that said 'this is your target', while Matsuda was being bashful and unobservant Raito made her eyes wide and shook her head slightly. The barkeep made an expression that asked why, and Raito deftly picked the man's badge from his pocket, passing it off as a light touch to the man's chest with a giggle before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Aizawa came over knowing that Matsuda would completely forget to get their drinks now. "Hey Matsuda-san, who's this?" the man blanked for a bit, stuttering for awhile, making Raito force a giggle to stay in character.

"My name is Misa," she smiled sweetly and bowed once more "thank you again…Matsuda-san" Raito moved back to her seat with her heart pounding, they didn't recognize her as Raito! The men grabbed their beers and headed back to their seats. The barkeep purposely looked at Raito and the teen flipped out the police badge with an indifferent expression in place. The man's eyes widened marginally, before he relaxed and gestured with his eyes once more to him. He had been helping the Red Ladies for a long time; he knew a good target when he saw one. "Police," Raito mouthed, giving a small glare while she put her broach into her purse.

"He's the best one here, the rest of them won't trust…" gritting her teeth Raito looked at the floor curiously before getting off the stool and bending over, earning a few whistles and a flushed face. Right, bend knees to 'pick' objects up. Raito pretended to pick up the badge and looked at it curiously while looking around the bar before widening her eyes in 'enlightenment', she almost jogged over to Matsuda and extended the badge while bowing.

"Sir, Matsuda-san, I think you dropped this when you were saving me," she stated in a cute way. Matsuda was nudged by his collogues and given a few 'go for it looks.' He stood up taking his badge while rubbing the back of his neck.

"T-thank you Misa-chan-san!" he stuttered earning a giggle from Raito. Ryuk was laughing behind the teen.

**"Kukukuku, this is completely unlike you, it's so entertaining,"** holding back an eye twitch Raito beamed up at Matsuda **"So going to let him impregnate you," **A blush dusted her cheeks and looked away from the man while folding her arms behind her. There was an awkward silence making Ryuk laugh again.

"Why don't you two get some fresh air," Mori hinted, renewing the blush on Raito's face as she looked up shyly at Matsuda.

"Ah…would you Misa-ch-san?" the girl nodded taking his arm and causing the man to blush more. The brunettes heard beer bottles chink behind them which made both of their eyes twitch in annoyance.

"I love being a good wing man," they were still in earshot when Mori said that as he took a swig of his beer.

"Oh good, I'm sorry," Matsuda groaned as they started to exist the bar.

"I-it's okay, I-I was hoping…You did save me," Raito bowed her head shyly as Matsuda walked them around. He asked her where she went to school and she gave the response she was taught. "An all girls' etiquette school, um…" Raito blushed.

"Being a hostess for my future husband, though I'm afraid some of my classmate became call girls," Raito gave a pout, "I hope I'll find him some day though," she gave a hopeful look toward Matsuda making the man blush more and wrap his arm around her waist. It was strange for Raito, so strange that it became frightening. She began to tremble slightly, her heart pounding in her chest, and her stomach fluttering uncomfortably.

"Are you okay, are you cold?" he asked removing his own jacket, Raito forced a smile and nodded her head. They were nearing the man's apartment. The man stumbled with his keys and they shared some nervous laughs. Ryuk was still laughing his head off. While Matsuda was distracted Raito turned around to the shinigami and mouthed 'privacy now', his annoying laugh grew louder.

**"So, this idiot's going to be the father of your first baby!" **Ryuk cackled, startling Raito, she mouthed 'first?' **"You shouldn't have killed so many,"** the teen pointedly glared at the shinigami **"I think he said a baby for each thousand or until you learned you lesson," **Raito felt a little numb and her nerves only became worse. Matsuda finally opened the door and ushered Raito in. Raito looked at the man and swallowed. Matsuda? Matsuda…having sex with Matsuda, let alone any man, was utterly…utterly terrifying to think about. Shaking Raito walked into the room and sat down at the couch.

"Are you okay?" Matsuda asked as he put his keys on the coffee table.

"Just need some water," was the room getting warm and compressing around her? She tried to take some calming breaths but they did nothing for her. Oh god! Matsuda came back into the room, with a cup of water and gave it to Raito, whose hands were shaking too much to hold the glass. Matsuda helped her put the cup on the coffee table before taking the girl's hands.

"Are you sure?" Raito shook her head, feeling a burning at the back of her throat and in her eyes. She hated all the crying, never in Raito's life had she cried so much as when he became a she. Matsuda wrapped his arms around Raito; it was oddly…oddly comforting. She closed her eyes and cried a little. She'd known this man most of her life…maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad to…Raito was claming now and pulled away to look up at young detective with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Matsuda smiled, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Raito searched the man's eyes; all he could find was concern and kindness.

She felt her body moving until their lips met and her arms wrapped around his neck. No this was wrong! This should be a beautiful woman with a soft warm chest, not this hard one she was leaning against now. No! She wasn't a guy anymore, and she needed to…she needed to get pregnant or her reign as Kira was over, or was it over now? If she killed many more, how many children would she have to…have to squeeze out? She could kill in moderation from now on, do it every now and then so people knew she was still a threat.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by hands on her ass and something poking her thigh. Oh god! She couldn't do this, but she had to, but she couldn't! She felt the clasps of her dress coming undone, her jacket mysteriously gone. No, she definitely couldn't do this! But who better to do this with? Matsuda was kind; if Raito did get pregnant the man would probably support her. His hands were slipping off her dress straps and his lips moved to her neck. Raito felt a strange jolt run through her, a tingling moving down her back from Matsuda's breath, she made a small noise blushing more.

Matsuda sat up straighter, wrapping his arms securely around Raito's smaller frame. He stood up slowly, still kissing her. Reflexively Raito wrapped her legs around Matsuda's waist, coincidental bringing her closer to his…his arousal. The man was moving them to his bedroom and soon Raito was on her back on Matsuda's bed. Matsuda was undoing his tie and shirt. Raito's blush was deep and her chest was rising quickly. With Matsuda's shirt off he reclaimed Raito's lips hungrily, while his hands slipped off Raito's dress. No, she could not do this; she pushed his chest, and untangled her self. Tears were fall from her eyes and she was shaking all over.

"I can't do this!" she screamed "I can't," she whispered afterwards. How could Matsuda dominate her like that, it was too much, no! Her manly pride would not allow that idiot to fuck her. Matsuda was panting and looked down at where Raito had been moments before.

"Is it your first time?" Raito nodded, tears threatening to fall. Matsuda was clenching his jaw in frustration, he nodded his head with some trouble, and was clenching his fists, "I'll respect that, I'm sorry," it was gritted out through his teeth. Raito looked over at him, biting her lip. She felt sorry for him, Raito had been left hanging by a girl once, and he wanted to kill her for it. It was so humiliating having to leave the party so he could take care of his … problem. It was probably the most painful walk Raito had experience; it was not only ego damaging but reputation as well. Raito closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry," Raito scooted back onto the bed. With her arms shaking she wrapped them back around Matsuda, "You're so nice…" she whispered closing her eyes as she hugged him in her lingerie.

"You should go, I-I don't know if I can" Raito cut him off with a kiss, trying not to grimace. It was like a fire started with that kiss; it burned through Matsuda and had him kissing at Raito's collarbone. "You're sure," Raito hesitated before nodding, she wasn't sure, not in the least bit, but she closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She tried to not think about what was going on, just letting her body take over, but…but it wasn't working. This was a man touching her, another man touching her, and an idiot touching her. She heard his pants buckle followed by his zipper; she shook her head banishing the frightening thoughts. "Misa-chan, are you sure?" No!

"Y-Yes," Matsuda claimed Raito's lips with a deep passionate kiss. Raito's chest was heaving up and down. There was the sound of a drawer being opened then something tearing, No! He was putting on a…what was Raito supposed to say, stop don't put a condom on? That sounded ridiculous to him, and what guy would any more? Apparently the considerate kind. Raito felt her underwear being pulled off slowly; she braced herself, wrapping her arms around his back. Raito held back her scream. Her nails dug into his back and she ground her teeth trying to block out the pain. She focused on her breathing and relaxing her body, just focusing on that.

Raito didn't know how long she was doing that for but finally Matsuda's hips stilled and he pulled out of her. He discarded the condom and wrapped his arms around Raito. "Are you okay?" he whispered quietly. Raito closed her eyes nodding. She listened to his breathing, and felt his arms slacken. Raito snuck out of Matsuda's arms, putting back on the underwear, noticing the blood on the sheets where she had been lying before. Her body was sore and she felt gross. She found her dress and put that back on, tears collecting in her eyes. Raito scanned the room, before moving to the man's drawers, yep there it was. She took the wad of bills, always watching the man out the corner of her teary eyes. Closing the drawers with her gloved hands she moved to Matsuda's pants. Credit cards were useless, so she took the rest of his money. She moved back to the living room and stowed the money in her purse and put on her jacket. Feeling guilty Raito turned around and went back into the room. She moved the man's hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. He stirred and smiled at her before his look became confused.

"My family will worry, I need to leave before my father finds out I'm not home," she gave him an innocent smile which made Matsuda smile.

"Do you want me to walk you to a subway?" Raito nodded, her mind already formulating a plan. As the man put on his pants Raito waited outside talking to Ryuk.

"Make it look like someone broke in while he's out, if you don't our fun might end, and you won't get any apples," she hissed with a glare. Ryuk nodded vigorously, he didn't want his precious apples taken away. So while Matsuda took Raito to a subway Ryuk phased through the apartment walls and began to tear apart the apartment. When Matsuda retuned he looked around his apartment horrified, he'd been robbed!

Mamman Rouge looked at her new daughter with pride, she made quiet a bit of money, more than she expected the girl to make on her first night. "Maybe you can make it with the big shots," she smiled and gave the girl a hug. Raito found comfort in that hug, a comfort she wasn't expecting. It was like the comfort she received from her mother, who she desperately wanted to see now.

After that night the teen did exactly what she was supposed to, she went to the hotel she was told to go to, she flirted and acted shy with various men, and when they invited her back to their room, she'd slip them the drug. If they wanted to have a toast she slipped the drug in there, if they didn't she'd force it down their throat through kiss; either way they were unconscious and she would rob them blind. Raito would leave using service exists with minimal security cameras, and leave a little bit of the money behind to keep things quiet with the hotel. That was how it worked. And she did it night after night, sometimes getting two clients, and the occasional loaded fat ass. She was easily one of the best and had only just started.

"You were robbed?" the task force looked at the very depressed man who merely nodded.

"So that drunk was right," Matsuda shot his head up and a fire was behind his eyes.

"No! She couldn't have, it happened while I was bringing her to the subway," he looked down blushing, "she wouldn't have done that, she's too…"

"Matsuda-san, are you missing anything from your wallet?" the man nodded slowly, "I would assume you had that on you when you left for the subway, right?" a look of betrayal crossed the poor man's eyes, Ryuuzaki had a point. But how could she do that to him?

"Why would Misa-ch-san do that to me? I…" the man covered his hands with his face feeling so ashamed and hurt. He was her first, how could she do that to him? There was blood on his sheets to prove that. Aizawa and Mori were patting the man comfortingly on the back while L supplied the answer.

"Matsuda-san that was probably her living, there's an organization in Japan filled with women who drug men and rob them, you were just another victim,"

"But we!" he cut himself off standing up and walking around. The task force filled in the blank. L raised an eyebrow; that was unusual of the organization to do. It was one of his side cases at the moment, it was fairly interesting and could blow open countless corrupt individuals.

"I'm sorry Matsuda-san for this unfortunate incident, until we find Raito we had nothing to go off of except a photo; so…would you like to get revenge?" the task force looked at the pale detective in confusion. "I'm working on catching this organization and could use a few more bodies. These women call themselves the Red Ladies." Determination entered Matsuda's eyes and he nodded his head, noticing their friend was no longer moping, the rest of the force agreed to help too.

A/N: There, another chapter, I just watched an episode of 'How I met your Mother', and it was the one with Barney trying to find a new 'wing-man', so hope you guys enjoy that reference. Still editing the next chapter, hope you guys aren't frustrated that I didn't upload the whole story, I figured that might be too much to read in one sitting. Love always, - no one of importance ^ ^


	4. Policeman's Ball

**Disclaimer: **I don't know, nor shall i ever own Death Note.

A/N: With in the first few paragraphs is a true story about the women in my family, I fear the years to come, and the flu like symptoms I might get. Enjoy, and remember **Bold** is Ryuk talking _Itallics_ are people on the phone or like devices! - No one of Importance.

Raito woke up with an intense pain in her lower back and moving around to just around her hip bone. She needed to use the bathroom, getting up made the pain amplify. Her stomach flipped and she hurried to the bathroom vomiting. **"Are you pregnant already? I thought that…Matsuda used something?"** Raito flushed the toilet and began rinsing her mouth out. God it hurt so much! It felt like her body was being pulled out from…from her vagina, god! It felt like her insides were being scrapped out by some rusty knife. She curled up on the cool bathroom floor, finding relief being in the fetal position, until nausea struck. She vomited again whimpering against the porcelain.

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?" one of Raito's 'sisters' asked moving beside her. Raito whimpered clutching her stomach. However, there was blood on the floor. "Oh…bad cramps?" Raito looked at her confused, what the hell? How could cramps cause this much pain?

**"Raito, you're bleeding!"** then it dawned, on the teen. He was a female now and his mother explained in great detail what happens once a month; since this girl he was friends with in junior high would be a complete bitch one minute and an angle the next. Raito's mother explained it was PMS which led to him asking what that was to what the menstrual cycle was and then he knew he had opened the floodgate and drowned in too much information.

"It's never been this bad before," Raito gritted out, clutching her stomach for some sort of relief. The girl gave her some painkillers but Raito threw them up shortly after. So for the next few days Raito felt like she was going through the stomach flu as she lay curled up on the bathroom floor in utter agony. When it was finally over, Raito had a new respect for women, dealing with that once a month was complete shit!

"Sweetie, have you thought about getting birth control, it really lessens your periods," Mamman Rouge suggested once that painful ordeal was over. Raito shook her head before blushing.

"I-I…I want to get pregnant…" the woman looked shocked at her new daughter, nearly dropping her cigarette.

"You haven't been…" she trailed off grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"O-Once…but…he was really sweet, and saved me from that one drunk, I-I…I'm so sorry," Raito didn't know why but tears started to fall from her eyes, these damn crying episodes were really pissing her off.

"Why do you want to get pregnant?" Raito bit her lip and shook her head, "You can trust me,"

"I-I killed someone…and…it was on accent, he was going to kill me!" she cried again and clutched onto the woman's arms for support as she acted out this tragic happening. "I can't sleep from the guilt, and…and I feel like that's the only way to make up for it," the woman held the crying girl and tried to calm her.

"That isn't a very good reason Misa," at least the woman wasn't going to send her to the cops. The woman sighed as she looked into those scared but determined doe brown eyes. She stroked the girl's cheek giving a small smile. "Then how about we find you a good man, hmm?" her eyes lit up, "There's a police ball, I'm sure there will be some good men there," Raito took a deep breath, was that really a good idea? "Then you can quit, though I'll miss having such a good daughter," The woman hugged her again before kissing Raito on the forehead.

"Thank you Mamman Rouge," Raito moved to her vanity and stared at the mirror. It was time to make her face for tonight, she wondered when this ball was, but for now she had to keep conning hopeless men. Tonight Raito was wearing a red corset with a tight black mini-skirt, and thigh length black and white stripped socks with matching fabric covering mid bicep to her palm where there was a hole for her thumbs. She pinned the broach to her skirt imitated the real Misa's hair style. From there it was reapplying make up and putting earrings on and a long gothic necklace. Giving Ryuk a flirty look she grabbed her purse and a white trench coat. Her high heels, which took an age to get used to clicked as she walked across the bar's tiled floor. Within twenty minutes she would be at the hotel she was assigned.

"Oh my God!" Matsuda ran back to the elevator before it could close. Aizawa who was being dragged behind him looked confused until he caught sight of a peculiar brunette entering the hotel. They hurried into the elevator to tell L. Matsuda was shaking in his anger, which made the other detective amazed at how the younger man knew to go straight to L. Matsuda burst through the door, "She's here, that bitch is here!" he raged while balling his hands into fists.

Ryuuzaki tried not to muse over the poor man's dramatic change in behavior toward the girl as he slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. Before his collogues asked any questions he stated, "She's seen all of you, she'll run," and so closed the door and headed down to the hotel's lounge/bar. He knew almost immediately which woman was causing Matsuda so much grief. The girl looked innocent enough sitting at the bar and flirting with some lonely man who mustered up enough courage to talk to the pretty girl. The detective recognized the man, as a paranoid habit he knew all the guests of the hotel.

"Little sis, sorry to make you wait," he waved to the girl who visibly tensed. The man looked at the scrawny pale man and then at the girl before slinking away. He pulled up a stool next to her and gave a small smile at the clearly annoyed girl.

**"I'm not telling you his name, kid, sorry," **Raito forced a smile before looking at the barman. He looked at the strange man tilting his head to one side. He had never seen the man. Apparently there was nothing on this asshole.

"So little sis, how have you been?" he asked before ordering a rum and coke.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Raito continued her forced smile, resisting the urge to glare.

"Angry I'm scaring away your customers, I wish you stopped prostituting. I know it was hard after mom left but," he rubbed his face after the slap was delivered and smirked at the girl.

"Sir would you please leave? You're obviously distressing the young woman," he broke off when Ryuuzaki pulled out his wallet and began to search for some small bills. The barman looked at Raito, who glared back before mouthing 'no'. "I'm sorry sir, I had no place, your patronage is most welcome," Ryuuzaki smirked; he saw their little communication but nodded his head and took another sip from his drink. It had been a good idea to keep his wallet full. One never knew when they might have to bribe someone…

Ryuuzaki was staring at the girl until she turned around to him, "So you're not a prostitute? Why are you flirting with balding fat lonely business men? Are you a gold digger like Mom?" that earned him Raito's drink in his face, it may be water but there was ice in it too!

"Here you go Misa," the barman set another glass of water with a lime in it, in front of her. Raito glared at Ryuuzaki who just smirked in return.

"Sis, why are you being so hostile towards me?"

"Knock the sister shit off you creep," she grabbed her drink and started to walk away when the man grabbed her hand.

"Fine joking aside, I thought you would have wanted to get away from that man, I heard he kidnaps young women and puts them on the black market," Raito raised an eyebrow, if that was true he would have been loaded, except that there probably would have been gaurds in his room who would have had her tied before she could drug them. She glared at the man while folding her arms over her chest.

"Thank you," she turned around and continued walking away but the man was just following her, "I'm not a prostitute so bug off!" she growled her glare hardening. Ryuuzaki's smirk stayed in place.

"I know, but you're a Red Lady," Raito didn't even bat an eye, she shook her head and continued walking away, "You have their pin," she turned around slowly confusion entering her features as she tilted her head to one side.

"This?" she asked as she unpinned the broach. "This was my mother's; I've never heard of…Red Lady? I'm sorry would you just leave me alone, I'm looking for a sperm donor for me and my girlfriend, if you really must know," Ryuuzaki chuckled a little before he jogged to catch up to her.

"Mamman Rouge is your mother, right?" Raito looked at Ryuuzaki like he had two heads, "Quit playing dumb," Raito kept up her act. Ryuuzaki took a few steps closer to her, one hand hovering over her arm the other over her hip. Raito straightened a little bit "Fine…" being this close to the girl must be playing with is mind because she most certainly looked like…she looked like Yagami Raito. He blinked a few times but he could not shake the resemblance.

"Okay, you're creeping me out," Raito stuttered, backing away from the man. That was impossible, Matsuda basically said that he and this girl had…well had done it, which meant Matsuda would have known if the girl was a man, which obviously, she wasn't. Yet the detective could not shake the image of his main suspect; he stared at photos of the teen so many times he couldn't be mistaken. He snapped out of his stupor to find her back at the bar. "Will you just leave me alone?" she sighed when Ryuuzaki sat down next to her.

"I believe you; I had a friend robbed by one of them. Sorry," Raito had a soft small smile.

"Good, but there's no way I'm getting rid of you, is there?" she laughed a little before taking a sip of her water.

"Are you really a lesbian?" the girl blushed before shrugging. Ryuk was laughing behind her as always, and he began laughing harder when the pale creepy man was kissed Raito. The teen was too shocked to give the fool a murderous glare. She forced herself to calm down and moved her lips against the other man's. She could taste the man's drink when he slipped his tongue past her lips. One of his large hands moved to tilt her head back. What was he doing? He was used to doing unorthodox things but…kissing another man…? He finally broke away, his breathing uneven.

"I guess not," Raito breathed looking at the man through her lashes, a healthy blush covering her cheeks. Ryuuzaki downed his drink when he felt a twitch in his neither regions, how was turned on by kissing another man, by kissing his prime suspect? "Umm…" one of Raito's manicure hands played with the man's chest before looking at him lustfully, or doing a good job at pretending to be. Ryuuzaki felt his face heating up, "Do you have a room?" Raito whispered into his ear which caused the taller man to close his eyes for a moment. He had a spare room for when the other's needed to crash, so he took them up there after throwing a few bills on the bar. Once the door was open he flipped on the lights and watched the teen saunter in while taking in the high class decorating.

He watched the teen sit down on the bed smiling in a sultry way while slipping off her shoes. "What's wrong?" She asked when Ryuuzaki didn't move further into the room. "You want to…right?" she gave a smile beckoning him with her hand. Ryuuzaki took a deep breath closing the door behind him. Raito scooted further on the bed, taking off her coat and setting her purse on her lap. Ryuuzaki sat on the edge of the bed the girl smiling at him with that same smile. She started to move towards him, her hand reaching into her purse at the same time. He got up quickly watching her as she took a small pill out from her bag, no his bag. So Raito was a Red Lady, wonder how that happened. He smiled when he felt her arms warp around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I don't appreciate being drugged," the girl rolled her eyes turning away from him.

"That again, I thought you were over that," she laughed a little before she spun around and gave him a disarming smile. Ryuuzaki walked towards her before he claimed her lips again, and tried not to dwell on the fact (and excitement it caused) that this was his male prime suspect. He grabbed her hand, the one with the pill and entwined his fingers with hers, feeling the pill and feeling her tense.

"Yeah, I'm not over that," the girl gritted her teeth and fixed him with a glare, but he wasn't letting her go. He backed them against a wall spreading Raito's legs open with his own leg. He moved to the teen's ear and nipped at it. "You can't get me with simple tricks," he kissed beneath her jaw, as the hand not holding the pill lifted up her skirt. He felt her tense up again and lightly push against his chest with her free hand. She involuntarily moaned when he started to nip and kiss along her neck. While Raito had turned around Ryuuzaki retrieved a small tracking device from his pocket and he was now planting that on the 'girl's underwear.

**"He seems pretty smart, could be a good dad," **Raito froze then and slapped the man with her free hand.** "Oh come one Raito, you only have like a month left, and human's aren't fertile all that time,"** Raito blushed as she hurried over to her stuff after the man let her go.

"Y-you stay away from me!" damn it, she was crying again. Shaking her head and wiping violently at her eyes she hurried out leaving a smirking Ryuuzaki. Who calmly entered the adjoining room to be greeted by investigation team?

"Did she slap you?" Ryuuzaki just moved to his chair and smirked at his computer screen.

"I placed a tracker on her," with that he opened up his tracking program watching it move quickly away from the hotel.

Raito didn't know where to go, and was too emotional to think. She looked up at the house she stopped at; saw her sister and her mother talking somberly in the living room. Raito turned away with more tears in her eyes. She hated these clothes, hated the situation. She continued walking, looking for a payphone. She put in the necessary coins and waited for someone to answer. She sighed in relief when she heard a worried voice demand who was calling, "Mamman Rouge?"

_"Yes? Misa, what's wrong, are you crying?"_

"I was caught, but…I don't think he's going to turn me in," the woman on the other end began to lecture her most promising daughter before calming down and listening to the girl cry. "I don't want to do this anymore!" she sobbed, "I'm sick of the outfits, and everything. I-I can't do this anymore," the woman on the other end was taking calming breaths before she could respond to the girl.

_"I can't say I'm happy, but I do understand. You just want to find a husband, don't you?"_ Raito nodded her head even though she knew the woman could not see the movement, _"We need to find a dress for you for the Policeman's Ball. Meet me at the mall on fifteenth,"_ Raito smiled a little and began heading that way.

"Aizawa, you and Mori go, she's stopped at the mall, she may be meeting other Ladies there," they nodded, putting on disguise and heading to the specified mall, L watched the screen, smirk still in place.

"Mamma" Raito cut herself off at the look the woman shot her, "Mom! It's embarrassing," the woman shook her head as she held up promising lingerie. Raito was in her usual lace bra and underwear, having different full body lingerie pressed against her body.

"We need to get you some wedding lingerie," Raito pouted as she was shoved into a stall to put on the most recent article of…under clothes.

"How do I even put this on?" the woman chuckled, joining the young woman in the stall. After a few moments of fighting Raito was pushed out of the stall and in front of a three way mirror. "I look like dominatrix," she turned around to Mamman Rouge who was holding back a laugh. Maybe complete black with leather was not a good idea. She then spotted something adorable out of the corner of her eye.

"Then how about this?" Raito glared at the pink article of clothing before grabbing it and entering the room. Two men were talking outside the store, looking at the woman who entered the store with Misa. She was looking through many lacy garments, most of which made the men talking blush. They coughed when Misa came into view, clear view to anyone who was walking past the store. She looked unpleased but very…attractive, to put it lightly. Her hands were on her hips and she was giving the woman an expectant look.

When Mamman Rouge turned around to look at her promising daughter she smiled brightly and clasped her hands. "Perfect, look at yourself, stunning!" Raito walked over to the three-way mirror eyeing the woman staring back in the mirrors as well as Ryuk. Ryuk looked uncomfortable, moving around like when he was on apple withdrawal.

"It does make my ass look great," Raito commented, regarding her derrière in the mirror, smirking as Ryuk's yellow eyes were drawn to it. "Think my future husband will like it?" she snickered when Ryuk nodded his head.

"He'll love to tear it off you, dear," She gave her daughter a hug before telling her to change again. Raito had found the tracking device when she was trying on the first lingerie, feeling the underwear snag on something. So with that last one she tried on she didn't bother waiting for the woman to come back to the dressing area and went out to her, hoping to find any 'suspicious' people. And she did, they would have to lose them before going home.

Raito thanked the woman for paying for the lingerie and they began to head to other departments. The woman bought Raito a nice cute wardrobe of sundresses, t-shirts, and jeans. No more Lolita if she was going to be a proper wife, Raito laughed when the woman explained that Raito was actually paying for everything indirectly. It was true, she had made a lot of money in her few months of being a Red Lady.

_"Are they still shopping?"_ Mori gave an affirmative response, _"Now where?" _he figured the girl would take off the tracker and so shut his laptop and listened to his field men.

"They're heading to a dress store,"

_"What kind? Aizawa said they spent seven to seven forty buying dresses,"_

"Evening dresses," Ryuuzaki's mind made quick work of what that meant.

_"Police Ball,"_ Ryuuzaki stated before continuing on _"See if you can follow them when they leave, but they'll probably try to loose you,"_

Raito tried on perhaps twenty dresses, before the sales clerk informed them it was almost closing. It was then that they found it. It was black, simple, and stunning. It clung to Raito's curves, and plunged in the back. "Perfect," They managed to pay for it just as the store was closing_. _With many bags in their hands they left the mall followed by two men.

"Thank you mom, do you think I'll really find a husband?" Raito asked, knowing the men following them would be listening in.

"Sweetie, if you don't I'll be surprised. You have been working on your cooking skills, right?" Raito blushed coughing a little and looking away. She walked a head a little giving an uneasy laugh, "We'll just not bring up your cooking. But I guarantee you'll find a good man, with an honest job," After quickly losing Aizawa and Mori, the next two weeks passed quickly with Raito working on cooking and other housewife duties. Frowning at how her life had come to this, she began to dress for the ball. She didn't have to work in those two weeks, which she was very grateful for. Half of her hair was pulled back into circle at the back of her head, while the rest cascaded down her back.

Raito touched up her makeup before slipping on her long black satin gloves. She stood there looking at her reflection, a sad smile spreading across her face as she pulled her black shawl closer around her. No more playing god, no more ideas of ruling the world. Just waiting for a man to fill her full of babies. Closing her eyes sadly, she turned around to the shinigami floating behind her.

"Hey Ryuk," Raito smiled a little moving to hug the gangly creature. The teen passed through him but soon felt the creature's skeletal arms on her shoulders.

**"You look great kid. Now go get knocked up!"** giving a weak glare the girl walked out of her room and to Mamman Rouge. As her name suggested, she was decked out in red, but was nonetheless beautiful.

"Now's the night, Misa, now's the night,"

A/N: one more chapter, just one more! Hope you've enjoyed it so far. –No one of importance


	5. L Kira

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Death Note, never ever will.

A/N: Final chapter edited! Here you go, there's some more not very graphic sex. Maybe this shouldn't have been rated m...ah...no, ignore that comment. Enjoy - No one of importance.

It was a beautiful hall and filled with men in tuxes and women in elegant dresses. Waiters moved around carrying champagne flutes while an orchestra played at one end of the large modern hall. There was a small patio and garden outside with a rented fountain. The nearly full moon shone brightly on the rippling waters. Raito was led around to police man after police man. Each congratulating Mamman Rouge for her well brought up daughter and praising them both, every man told of some prospective son. Raito was finding it increasingly hard to fake a smile as each graying man went on about their son. Did her father do this when he went to these? Did he talk up Raito, try and find him a woman?

Raito sighed quietly, blocking out the men like she often blocked out Ryuk, and let her eyes roam the hall. Her eyes stopped on one man in particular, his eyes caught her eyes and began to walk over with a smirk on his face. Raito felt her hands shaking slightly, but the man's eyes held her in her place. A blush began to creep across her face, he was wearing an un-tucked dress shirt and a black blazer with black dress slacks. He stopped in front of her, black fathomless eyes boring into her doe brown eyes.

"Hello sir, I'm afraid I've never seen you at these functions," Mamman Rouge began in greeting smiling and giving a bow. She gave Raito a sharp look and she did the same, her blush increasing.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" one of the graying men they were talking to cried before bowing lowly. "What an honor, you worked with L on the LA BB case, yes?" Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that was common knowledge," his eyes never left Raito, gauging his suspect's reaction. She paled slightly. "But yes, I am,"

"What a pleasure to meet you, Ryuuzaki-san," Mamman Rouge bowed again, "I was the old police chiefs wife, he passed away during a syndicate case," the woman held a far off look before snapping back to reality and gesturing toward Raito, "This is my daughter Sayu, she's available," Raito snapped her head to Mamman Rouge, her blush deepening. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Excuse me, Ryuuzaki-san," she bowed grabbing her mother's hand and walking away as quickly as her high heels allowed. Once alone she turned to the woman, knowing those dark eyes were still watching her, she turned her back to the man before speaking, "He was the one who caught me," Mamman Rouge contained her reaction to a raise of an eye brow.

"Perhaps he didn't want to turn you in because…" she trailed off when Ryuuzaki began walking toward them again.

"Because he wants to catch you," Raito finished in a whisper before turning around to face the approaching detective. "I'm sorry for taking my mother away like that, she just…" Ratio shook her head chuckling a little in embarrassment, "isn't subtle, and I was just hoping she would stop being so…straight to the point," Raito rubbed one arm looking at the man's dress shoes in embarrassment. She briefly wondered what made him change so much, he looked very good.

"I see," his eyes scanned over Raito one more time before moving to the older woman, "May I steal her away for a little?" the woman's eyes brightened a little before nodding. Ryuuzaki extended his arm, waiting for Raito to take it and be led around the hall.

**"Like I said, good one to conceive with,"** Raito closed her eyes briefly to control the blush spreading across her cheeks. Raito gave a sigh when they stepped out into the garden; it was a bit chilly but very refreshing. Upon opening her eyes she caught sight of Matsuda by the fountain, she tensed and stopped walking causing Ryuuzaki to be jerked back. Raito began to tremble and felt tears coming to her eyes. Her legs felt weak and she leaned on Ryuuzaki for support. Why did it hurt seeing him? Why was she angry and terrified?

"What's wrong?" Raito shook her head, letting go of Ryuuzaki's arm and moving away from the garden to the side of the building. There were some concrete stairs leading down to a park. Raito collapsed on the first step she came to and covered her face. Ryuuzaki had followed her, his mind making a million and one reasons for why she walked away at the sight of Matsuda; one of the main being that she was afraid of being accused of robbing him. He sat down next to her, seeing her body shake. "What's wrong, did you know that cop?" Raito nodded slightly, withdrawing her hands from her face.

Raito took out a handkerchief from her purse and blotted her eyes, feeling that she had her emotions under control for the time being. "I-I…I thought I was ready…" she shook her head while biting her bottom lip to keep from crying again. "I wasn't ready and it hurt so much," it was hard to swallow, that was not exactly what Ryuuzaki was expecting.

"You had sex with him and were not ready?" he saw his suspect wince before nodding, "Are you saying he raped you?" Raito's eyes widened before she shook her head.

"N-No, I consented but…I…I don't know, I just," Raito stood up walking down a few of the stairs and looking up at the glorious moon. "I guess I didn't mean it…" Raito closed her eyes sadly, "I don't like the idea of being touched like that, to be…" Raito blushed, shaking her head.

"Raito…" the teen's body froze; she turned around slowly looking at the pale man standing behind her.

"What did you say?" the man stood up straighter as he moved closer, tipped her chin back with two fingers and bent his head down to clam her lips. One hand moved to the back to her head, feeling the extensions he deftly pulled them out. Raito gave a cry and glared at them who now had her hair.

"Yagami Raito," he stated pulling away from the youth. "Would you explain why you're cross dressing, and attempted to drug and rob me?"

"I-I…" Raito glared up at the man, feeling a little ridiculous with her disguise hanging in his hands. Raito held out her hand to reclaim her hair, she sighed, defeated. "How long did you know?"

"It took me awhile but I've studied your case file so much, I should have known right away," Raito furrowed her brows before the man continued, "I'm L, and you're my main suspect, I assumed you already knew that,"

"I figured with Penbar," Ryuuzaki perked up slightly, was he admitting to being Kira? "I have a month left right?" the teen seemed to be communicating with someone and scoffed at what ever response he received. "What does it matter?" Raito sat down and opened up her purse, retrieving a piece of notebook paper, "I only have a left month,"

"Pardon? What do you have a month to do, kill the whole world?" Raito glared at the man before shaking her head.

"I have a month to live, a month to bring life into the world," Ryuuzaki stared at the teen beside him; he sat down slowly, eyeing the paper in her hands before regarding the downcast look in her eyes. "Here, I'm sick of crying," she sighed pressing the paper into the man's hand. It was then he saw the gangly, grotesque creature. A hand was covering his mouth to muffle his scream as he pointed and stared at the creature horrified.

**"You're coming clean to him then? No more pretending to be God, kid?"** the shinigami looked at the teen worriedly.

"What…what are you?" he asked looking at the shinigami in horror before his wide eyes turned to Raito, "And you're admitting you're Kira?" Raito nodded slowly.

**"I'm a shinigami, human," **Ryuk turned his attention back to Raito, **"You've been so much fun, you're just giving up? I'm sure the getting pregnant thing won't hold you back too long,"**

"Excuse me?"

"Ryuk, explain to him," Raito got up walking slowly down to the park while fitting the extensions back in place. She heard Ryuuzaki make a disapproving noise and stand up. "I'm not going anywhere, think of me as already in your custody," Raito laughed a little as she moved down to the small park.

**"Right, well…um…where do I start?" **The shinigami floated around while he thought of how to explain the whole ordeal. **"You've heard about the Black Plague, right?"** Ryuuzaki nodded slowly, eyeing Raito as she sat down at swing down in the park.** "Well that was done by a human Death Note user, like Raito," **

"Death Note?" Ryuk now had the full attention of pale genius.

**"I'll have the kid explain that later, but the point is that the Black Plague threw off the balance. Well, it's not just you humans you know, we shinigami suffer when there's a shortage of you to kill off. The human who 'created' this plague had killed so many that the Gods decided he need to restore the balance a little himself, well, his victim that gave him the necessary 'magic' number was a man, so he had an easy job. When Raito killed ten thousand people, his ten thousandth was some FBI woman,"**

"I knew her," Ryuuzaki's fist clenched and he ground his teeth to keep from marching down there and beating some sense in to the teen. She was intelligent, and hardworking and Kira killed her.

**"Well, the Gods were sick of losing their children and having the balance off, so…Raito was given three months to get pregnant," **he was interrupted again by the pale man.

"Excuse me? Men can't"

**"Really?"** the shinigami interjected sarcastically, **"As I said, his ten thousandth was a woman, I feel that had a play in how things turned out, or the Gods are extremely sadistic. If you need proof I'm sure the kid would happily flash you…well, not happily," **Ryuk wondered if the shocked expression on the detectives face would ever go away.

"So…Raito is now…a woman?" the shinigami nodded, "And he-she has three months to conceive before h-she dies?" Ryuk nodded, "Why are they, why did they do this?"

**"So the kid would learn the value of life, and I have a feeling she'll have to keep having them until she learns it,"**

"So the gods are punishing Kira by making hi-her choose between death or giving life?" it was rhetorical so Ryuk remained silent. "Do you think it'll work?"

**"The kid's already regretting her choices…from what I can tell. But who knows? I mean, the kid did confess to you, and I'm sure she'd be happy to explain** **how she did it,"** Ryuuzaki nodded and began heading down to the park, Ryuk hovering in suit. The detective shuffled over to the teen that was swinging slowly and looking sadly up at the moon.

"That explains why Matsuda slept with you," he reveled in the blush that spread across Raito's face, Kira's face. "You really have a month?" Raito nodded, doe eyes shifting over to the man leaning against the swing post. Ryuk began laughing behind them, before floating farther away. Raito stood up slowly, holding out her gloved hands before her. Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow in response to the action.

"Not going to cuff me?"

"Don't have any on me," Raito sighed, dropping her arms. "You're really a woman now?" Raito rolled her eyes before nodding. "A little flat," Raito flushed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she stood up glaring a little at the 'men' around her.

**"Because it's true," **that earned the shinigami a purse through the head.

"They're there, feel them if you have to," Raito ground out in her anger. Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow and pushed off the post.

"Really?" Raito blushed realizing what she said. Her eyes closed when Ryuuzaki's hands rested on her hips, one hand ghosted up her bare back, making tremors move through her body. The detective slid the same hand onto her shoulder, before moving up her neck with the back of a few of his fingers. His hand slid back down moving down her chest to feel one of the small soft lumps. Raito's head fell against his shoulder, a blush covering her whole face. His hand was so warm through the dress and was sending strange sensations through her whole body.

**"Kukukuku,"** Ryuk's laughter was earth shattering and caused the two to jump away from each other and glare at the shinigami, **"Who would have thought, Kira and L,"**

"Right…how did you do it?" Raito sighed giving a small sad smile before grabbing the man's hand. "I'll show you, you can take it, burn it, whatever," the teen stopped by to grab her purse before they began going up the stairs.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" the two stopped in their walk, looking over at the graying man who was jogging over to them. "A-ah…Misa-san,"

"Don't worry Yagami-san, she's under arrest," Raito blushed.

"Ryuuzaki-san, if we may continue, I'll give you you're evidence," she smiled sadly, "Most of the girls will still be out, I'm sure you would appreciate not being noticed, correct?" the man nodded.

"Yagami-san report to work as usual at eight," the graying man nodded before bowing in farewell. "That was why you ran away?" he asked quietly as they moved towards a subway. Ratio nodded, slipping off her black shawl which was draping from the crook of her arms.

"I need to blindfold you. Ryuk will tell you if I try anything," Ryuuzaki reluctantly agreed, understanding that she was trying to protect the ones who protected her. People stared at them as they entered the subway, a blindfolded man being led by a gorgeous woman. Most assumed it was some role play the two were doing and so sneered at the two. Raito sat the detective down and sat down next to him, a hand resting on the man's thigh as she watched for their stop. Once they reached it, it was three more trains until they left the subway and moved along the shady street.

After wrestling through the bar to the back she took the makeshift blindfold off. Ryuuzaki blinked as he moved into a bright and femininely decorated lounge. "My room's this way," Raito took his hand lightly and moved to her small room. It mostly consisted of a vanity and a bed roll. Raito took off her gloves, setting them beside the bags that only recently took up a corner of the room. She slipped off the dreadful high heels sighing in relief. It always felt strange after walking in those for hours and suddenly being flat on the floor. "I suppose I don't need to be wearing these anymore," Raito mused as she looked at her reflection; she then proceeded to remove the extensions. Ryuuzaki slipped off his shoes too, feeling much more comfortable and more reasonable.

Raito then knelt beside her bed and withdrew a black notebook, the words 'Death Note' scrawled across it, from underneath her bed. She handed it to the detective who looked at it skeptically before flipping over to the first page. The neat script on the lined paper caught his attention first. It was completely filled out, name after name ran down the paper, some had 'accident' written after, some went into great length to explain how the person was to die. His eyes flipped back to the first page and saw that on the opposite side of the cover there was more writing in white ink. He knew some of the information present, such as, needing the name and face to kill.

"You have all the evidence you need, that's my hand writing, and I'm sure Ryuk would testify, if you get everyone in the courtroom to touch the notebook," Raito laughed weakly, before staring down at her lap. "I'll be dead before the trial probably even begins," Raito closed her eyes in resignation. Ryuk could be heard laughing outside the room.

"I wish he would stop that,"

"I know," the two laughed for a while. The silence seemed to press the room closer around them. "I just wanted a world with less crime…heh, I became a criminal in the processes," Raito moved to sit against the wall, leaning her head back. "The gods got to me before you," Raito laughed a little, but it stopped when she felt lips on her own. "Wha" Ryuuzaki held Raito's face, cutting her off by roughly kissing her. One hand slipped to the back of her neck while he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Raito's eyes slid closed and she kissed him back.

"You challenged me, led me to dead ends, one after another. Now you're just giving up? You're accepting your punishments, regretting your actions as Kira?" Raito blinked several times not sure what to make of the detective's speech.

"Yes…why continue to lie if I'm going to die? I'd rather be caught than die without ever being found out. I'd feel a little cheated, like I could have gone on longer," Raito looked to the side, not wanting to look into the dark eyes boring into her. "Besides you knew I was Raito, suspected me with good reason for being Kira," Raito smiled slightly, "I could have kept lying, but why would I if I'm just going to die anyway?" Raito gasped when she was pushed onto the bed roll and Ryuuzaki straddled her.

"I feel a little cheated my self, those damn gods kept me from figuring things out myself," he stared down at her, analyzing this face, Kira's face. Defeated, he felt unsatisfied, it wasn't right. He didn't get to prove…prove himself. He was intent on solving the mystery, and it was handed to him. True he did solve small things leading up to there, but as soon as he made the accusation his suspect confessed, showed him the evidence. It was…

"You did though," Raito was blushing slightly, "When you figured out where I was…it pissed me off so much but…showed me not to underestimate 'the great L'" the teen laughed a little, shaking her head. "I had to step up my game because of you," Raito stared up at the man who…who probably would have bested her. She smiled a little, that didn't sound so bad. He had given Kira a run for his money, and now here Kira was, in his 'custody' and taken down from power.

Slim arms wrapped around his neck, while his head moved towards the one below him. Ryuuzaki propped himself on one arm, while his hand skimmed up and down her side. Raito's fingers moved into the detective's hair as he deepened their kiss. Ryuuzaki moved his free hand further down, feeling the teen's thigh and ass, causing said to moan into his mouth. L placed one leg between her knees as he broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck. Ryuuzaki began moving the dress up, feeling the soft skin beneath the satin fabric.

The detective could not help feeling his movements restricted by his present outfit. The task force refused to let him come to the ball unless he dressed up; even though he argued how his reasoning would plummet they still made him change. He wrestled off the jacket, while taking the moment to regard the person below him. Raito was flushed, chest rising and falling, eyes half closed and foggy. It sent sparks shooting down to the detectives groining. He felt his face heating up and so began taking off his shirt feeling far too warm in it. "L…" the body below him moaned arching towards him.

The man returned his attention to the teen below him, kissing and sliding the dress up farther and farther until they had to break apart to take it off. He pressed his chest against Raito's, stroking her side and kissing along her neck. In a few minutes he was slipping off her lacy underwear while slender fingers worked at his pants and belt. They couldn't wait, couldn't think. Raito winced at first, digging her nails painfully into the detectives back before she arched her back and began to moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and closer to her. They moved to a natural and animalistic rhythm, which increased as time passed. Calling each other's names they collapsed breathing hard against one another's necks.

**"Kukukukukuku"** the laughing continued until the two came out of their oblivion to hear it. They quickly pulled apart blushing fiercely, realizing what they had just done. **"Knew this would happen after I told him,"** Raito tired covering her self with anything as the shinigami phased into the room. **"So what's your plan now, L?"** the man was frozen for a while until his eyes widened and he began to stutter.

"Does that mean…did…is she," looking over at Raito and back at Ryuk, while his face paled quickly. Raito gave up trying to cover her self and looked up at Ryuk with barely repressed joy.

"I…" the teen looked down at her flat stomach and back at the shinigami who was still chuckling.

**"Hard to say, your lifespan shot up after I told him about the whole thing,"** the shinigami fixed the pale man with a knowing look, **"Would have thought you were planning this,"** the man shook his head a little, robotically putting his clothes back on. **"So what are you going to do? Lock the kid up in cell and keep filling her full of babies?" **he stopped mid way through buttoning up his shirt and looked down at Raito who was still naked.

"L…" the man quickly finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed the Death Note.

"Get dressed quickly, we're leaving," with shaking hands she slipped on her underwear, grimacing at how messy she felt. She moved to one of the bags in the room and grabbed a bra from it. She put it on after removing the tags. She then proceeded to put on a t-shirt and jeans, grimacing more at the wetness between her legs. The detective grabbed her hand and began heading to the door, but was stopped from leaving and forced to look at the teen.

"What are you going to do? I understand if you're going to throw me in jail and put me on trial, but what now," one hand gravitated toward her stomach, was she really pregnant? "Are you going to ensure I'm executed? Going to exact justice?" Ryuuzaki gave her a steady look, before grabbing the makeshift blindfold off the ground.

"I-I'm still working on that," He put the blindfold on and waited to be led out of the room. With a forlorn expression Raito moved them through subway after subway until she removed his blindfold. Their silence was strained as they stood there looking at the various trains they could take. Ryuuzaki led the way, keeping a firm hold on Raito's wrist as he led the teen to the hotel he was staying in. Ratio was shivering as they left the subway, and was surprised to feel Ryuuzaki place his coat on her shoulders. Once he reached their room he was greeted by Watari.

"Ryuuzaki-san…Raito-san…?" Ryuuzaki moved directly to the adjoining room and pushed Raito into it. He sat the teen on the bed, where she proceeded to stare at her lap. Ryuuzaki withdrew handcuffs from one of his bags, from their cuffing her wrist to one of the bed posts.

"I need time to think," with that he closed the door leaving her in darkness as the detective sat in his usual seat and stared out the window in thought.

It was perhaps three or four hours, Raito tried to sleep but gave up and chose to stare at the only light in the room, which was emanating from Ryuk's yellow eyes. The shinigami was grumbling to himself, pacing back and forth and throwing glances at the teen on the bed. **"Would he just make up his mind already, this is driving me insane. He keeps changing his mind, I can tell!"**

"Ryuk what are you talking about?"

**"Your lifespan kid, it keeps changing. Your life is in his hands right now, scary to think about huh? That detective out there is deciding how long you live as we speak,"** Raito's eyes widened, so the man was thinking about how to kill Raito? What he was going to do with the teen? Let her rot in a jail for rest of her life, have her publicly executed, put her on trial for Kira and have a court decide. Those were the only options floating through her mind, so her life was extended past this month, but was soon to end anyways. Would it be better to go through that humiliation or to die now? She could see nothing about the room in the current darkness, growling she tried to sleep again but the hand cuffs were digging painfully into her wrist when she tried to lie down.

**"Make up your mind already!"** Ryuk shouted into the other room making Ryuuzaki spill the tea he was stirring but not drinking. **"Start calling that United Nations of yours, tell them you have Kira, do something, stop toying with ideas! A kids lifespan should not be changing this much!"** Watari was shaking his head as he cleaned up the spilled liquid on the floor and coffee table.

"L, what's gotten into you? You come in with Yagami-kun, and do nothing but sit there and stare out the window. The task force will be here in a few hours, would you explain what's going on, and what's this notebook?" the man flipped open the first page and gasped in horror.

"Yagami Raito is Kira…sh-Raito confessed this evening and that" gesturing to the black notebook, "is the weapon sh-Kira used," the man began biting at his thump as his thoughts continued to plague him.

"Have you contacted anyone? Told anyone you arrested Kira and have all the evidence….oh my god what's that!"

"Strange flying creature with a clown smile?" the elderly man nodded his head as he collapsed in a chair from his fear, "It's the shinigami who owns that notebook," Ryuuzaki didn't even turn around to see what the man was talking about, for he was too absorbed in his own thoughts, "What do I do if I impregnate someone?" Watari stared at his old charge in shock before confusions took over.

"That is a little out of the blue…but you should know, you were raised in a catholic orphanage,"

**"What? That's what you've been thinking about his whole time? Marrying the kid?"** this caused the stoic detective to blush and begin to stutter, **"Was that what you were thinking about after I told the whole baby thing? It wasn't sex you were thinking about, it was marrying her! And that made the kid's lifespan shoot up! What the hell?"**

"I-I wasn't aware that I had done any such thing when you explained that," Ryuuzaki stood up, his face red and his back ridged, "I-I still don't know what I'm going to do, and I don't feel it would be appropriate for me, being L, to do that,"

"What the hell is he talking about, are you two talking about Kira?"

**"Yes, the kid needed to get knocked up in three months, and L here, did it,"**

"You don't know for" the shinigami broke off Ryuuzaki by shoving a small piece of paper in his face.

**"Yes I do, while you two were…preoccupied, I was sent this little letter from our sadistic gods, says here Raito's pregnant and needs to have at least two more children until her sentence is complete,"** Ryuuzaki collapsed into his chair, face pale.

"But…Kira…"

"Raito is a woman?" the shinigami gave the old man a 'mind your own business' look before turning back to the detective.

**"What did you think after I told you about the whole ordeal, be honest now,"** Ryuuzaki blushed a little before sighing and looking up at the shinigami.

"I thought the Gods designed a perfect punishment for Kira, and that it would do Raito a lot of good to learn h…her lesson. I was also skeptical about Raito being a woman, and was also wondering if the world courts would let L be in charge of Kira by making sure Kira used her mind to aid in some of my cases,"

**"And…?"** The detective got up and strode to the adjoining room. The two occupants of the other room followed him to the other room. He strode across the bedroom to the bed, staying in the light from the doorway. Raito sat up in the bed and looked at the detective with a forlorn expression.

"What prison cell will I be moved to?" she asked as the handcuff was moved from the bed post to Ryuuzaki's wrist.

"I'll convince the courts it would be best if you were under my watch," he whispered kissing Raito while moving onto the bed. "Maybe they'd release you into the custody of your husband?" the proposal woven into the words caused Raito to blink.

"Wouldn't that be seen as a conflict of interest?"

"Or may a guarantee your sentence is made?" he shot back before claiming her lips again.

"I like that idea…you being my husband," she whispered back with a smile spreading across her lips. And so, L married Kira the day after Kira's trail where she was left in L's custody and sentenced to live out the punishment the Gods had chosen.

A/N: Finished, done, edited. I know it was a little rushed, but I had to finish it or it would be one of my many unfinished projects, sorry guys. Love always, no one of importance.


End file.
